


I'm watching porn

by Mongoosey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, alex is weird and flirty, first fic so its lowkey garbage lmao, herc is very very very very briefly mentioned, i have never been to a mall bfore, i have no idea how malls work, john is a store attendant, laf is laf, like strongly, teen and up cuz porn is mentioned, thereigningempressfics is who i got the idea from, tumblr oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongoosey/pseuds/Mongoosey
Summary: "Firstly, it was a dare! Secondly, no, you're the first, and hopefully I won't need to pick up anyone anytime soon." He winked again and smirked when he saw John's face grow redder than it was before. Seeing as he probably wasn't going to get a productive response, Alex dangled his phone in the air. "So, are you going to put your number in or do I have to watch porn and flirt with you again?"-------------------------------------------------------Alex was dared to play porn on a tv at the mall, flirts a lil, and gets a phone number.Based on the prompt "Are you watching porn?"





	I'm watching porn

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyoyo this is the first story i have like,,, ever made tbh. but i practiced a lot previously. proceed with caution, this was hrdly pre-read

It was a late Friday night, and most people with decent social life would be out going to parties, movie nights, or dates, but here was 23-year-old Alexander Hamilton, at the mall in the technology centre, currently setting up porn on one of the many on-sell flat screen television that was plastered on the wall, all thanks to a bet made by his friend. After he managed it to get it on one a desired pornsite, he clicked a random video with a remote, and at first, he thought he successfully completed the bet, until-

 

 

"Are you watching porn?”

 

 

Alex's breath hitched as he dropped the remote on the hard-wood floor. No?" He responded, not daring to turn around and face the poor and probably outraged slash scarred store attendant.

"Sir – I literally see Lesbian porn playing on the 40in flat screen tv."

Alex faked gasp. "Oh, me! Oh my! I'm such a sillygoose! I was meaning to put on yoga for women not a hardcore worldwide lesbian orgy! You can see where I got them confused." It was silent for a solid minute, and Alex thought this was probably the most embarrassing moment in his life, and he once got high and forgot to wear his pants then subsequently showed off his Spiderman boxers to all of Debate Club – Jefferson picked on him about that for weeks – until the quiet was disturbed by a small chuckle, that slowly evolved into flat-out laughter.

"What the fuck, dude," the attendant said between laughs. Alex felt a small smile grow in his face as he sharply turned around to face the stranger – and boy, was he glad he did, because the stranger's face was fucking gorgeous. Curly dark brown hair that was in a messy bun, autumn brown eyes that have flecks of bright green, and most importantly, freckles scattered across his tan face like space dust, that were prominent thanks to his flushed face he got from laughing. His breath was stuck in his throat for the second time in a span of twenty minutes, but for a completely different reason, and he glanced down at the man's body; he was wearing a standard uniform (that he managed to make look sexy, Alex added), and his nametag read John Laurens. After the cutie, no, John Laurens calmed himself down, and then after awkwardly staring at each other for five minutes, Laurens cleared his throat, and attempted to gain a professional composure.

 

"So, please tell me why you chose to watch po-er, yoga here? You do know these tvs are only restricted to potential customers, right?" Alex scoffed.

"How do know I'm not a costumer?"

Laurens chuckled and glanced at him up and down – and if that caused Alex to get flustered, nobody needed to know – then replied, "You are wearing SpongeBob slippers at a Mall." He looked down at his feet, and sure enough, there were two neon yellow spongebobs on his feet. _Fuck, he forgot to take them off_. Alex looked back at John and grinned.

"Touche."

John put a hand on his hips and Alex could see the edge of his lips curl. "So, are you going to answer my first question?"

The shorter male nodded and bit his lip sheepishly. "I lied to you, I don't like Yoga. My friend-" He pointed his friend, a tall man dark-skinned man named Lafayette, who was hiding behind a computer set-up box, and was watching from afar while giggling furiously, "bet me 40 dollars that I couldn't put porn on this here TV." He then motioned to the tv that was still playing porn. John let out a squeak at this realization and slid to the TV and turned it off quickly, then turned back to Alex.

"And-And you did it?"

"40 dollars was on the line. I practically had to."

"Sir-"

"M'name is Alexander, but you'd probably want the shorter version for later, so you can call me Alex," He interrupted with a wink – and he knew that being caught playing porn on a store's tv then proceed to flirt with the attendant that caught you isn't appropriate, but this was _Alexander Hamilton_ and he what could he say, he is helpless around pretty people – and to his pleasure, Laurens' cheeks honest-to-god flushed then he shook his head in a way that Alex hoped was fondly.

"Well, Alexander," John began, and Alex mentally pouted at the lack-of-use of his nickname, but still liked the way his full name rolled off of John's tongue, "You are lucky you are cute and that I suck at my job, or else you'd probably be permanently banned from this place, or something like that."

Alex laughed, and was about to say something flirty and or sassy, but that was stuck in his throat when John's words sunk in. "You think I'm cute?" The freckled man sighed and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't the point at all, but yes," He said while grabbing Alex's arm and steered him towards the hiding Laf, "Now if you aren't going to buy anything, you gotta leave."

Alex shook his head and grinned widely, "Actually, I do need something." John raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, "There is something wrong with my phone that I bought here, and can you fix it?"

"Uh, show me the problem?"

Alex, with the most flirtatious smile he could manage, said, "It's just-" He dug his phone out of his pocket and opened the phone contacts then showed John, "Your phone number isn't in it."

John deadpanned and quipped, "Do you make it a hobby to flirt with people who caught you watching lesbian orgies in a public area?"

He laughed as a response, then quickly defended himself. "Firstly, it was a dare! Secondly, no, you're the first, and hopefully I won't need to pick up anyone anytime soon." He winked again and smirked when he saw John's face grow redder than it was before. Seeing as he probably wasn't going to get a productive response, Alex dangled his phone in the air. "So, are you going to put your number in or do I have to watch porn and flirt with you again?"

John only shook his head frantically, "Nonono. I'll put my damn number in." He grumpily grabbed Alex's phone, who was beaming, and poked his digits in the contacts. Alex smiled widely and grabbed his phone back as soon as he was finished.

"Thanks! I should come by and watch porn here more often."

"Please, god, don't," John was trying to appear unamused, but Alex could tell he was suppressing a smile. Before Alex could say something else, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He spun around to see Lafayette staring down at him with a large smirk.

"Mon petit lion, sorry to be, ah, how you say, penis blocker, but Herc is making tacos with that special sauce and I want to get home before it gets cold!"

"Fine, but one thing, It's cock block, and you know how to say it! Also," Alex turned to look at a very confused John, "This is my friend, Lafayette." John nodded and playfully saluted. "He is French and was the one to dare me to watch porn," Alex added bitterly, and glared back at the frenchman, who simply shrugged.

"Don't act like that, mon ami! You ended up with a cute guy's number because of me!" Laf impatiently grabbed his friend's arm before he could reply, and looked back at John, who was still standing there quietly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, we have to go, cuz I want me some tacos! Au revoir!" He leaned forward and kissed both of John's cheeks, then quickly pulled Alex to the direction of the store's exits after Alex winked at John, leaving him behind, a bit dazed with shock.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a ton 4 reading, my dudes.


End file.
